La história de Simon y Marcy
by Gadondorf
Summary: Simon un héroe con un destino trágico, condenado a la locura por la corona magia negra que encontró. Ahora vaga por el mundo solo y tentando proteger a joven hermosa lhamada Marceline, abandonada por su padre, el líder de la Nightosphere. Ella está haciendo el mejor esfuerzo para permanecer al lado de Simon. Juntos ellos tratan sobrevivir. Essa es la história de Simon e Marcy
1. Cuando comenzó la amistad

**No possuo "Hora de aventura". Pertenece a Cartoon Network y su creador Pendleton Ward.**

Perdón por las palabras equivocadas yo no soy español entonces no domino la lengua. Gracia a todos que lerén la fic.

Estados Unidos de América. Año 2025. Un joven "viejo" con un cuerpo azul, barba blanca y grande, una modesta corona atrapado en el cinturón. En una ciudad devastada hombre leyendo un periódico:

_Individuo Simon Petrikov años 23, cuya ocupación es estudiante universitario para ser un anticuario arqueólogo. Ella fue hospitalizada en Nueva York con signos de locura, el mismo será dado de alta para que el hospital puede proporcionar alivio a los soldados heridos de la tercera guerra mundial.  
_  
Simon caminó tranquilamente por la ciudad devastada, había pasado dos años, la Tierra estaba siendo destruido por la guerra. Los . se vio agravada en la anarquía, el gobierno cayó después de una supuesta arma biológica de destrucción masiva llamada Lich, destruyendo todo. El Oriente había desaparecido en su lugar sólo quedaba un cráter gigante, pero no era razón suficiente para la guerra. El exceso de radiación estaba causando todos los tipos de mutaciones.

Simon siguió caminando, donde estuvo tres días sin encontrar comida, y es por una semana sin encontrar a otro ser humano... Si él todavía se considera un ser humano. Oyó un grito que lo sobresaltó. Echó a correr hacia el llanto y vi a una chica sentada en el suelo abrazando sus rodillas y llamando a su madre. Miró a su alrededor y no encontró a nadie. Se acercó a la niña y le dijo. - Te estás bien? - Ella lo miró asustada y trató de apartarse. Vio que la asustó, luego vio una tienda de juguetes destruidos, corrió hacia ella y le agarró un animal de peluche que pensaba que era un oso.

Se volvió hacia la chica y le puso la mano en el hombro. Temblaba de miedo. Luego dijo en voz baja. - Todo estás bien, pequeño ... No voy a hacerte daño ... Mi nombre es Simon Petrikov. -La chica lo miró. Simón se dio cuenta de que la chica estaba mirando el muñeco de peluche que le dio a ella y le dijo. -¿Vas a estar bien ... ¿Cuál es su nombre, ¿cuántos años tienes? - Ella lo miró y el estaba riendo divertido. Ella dijo con timidez. -Ma ... Marceline. 11 años. -Él sonrió aún más feliz de ver incluso un ser humano normal en el mundo. Él dijo. -Marceline? ¡Qué nombre tan bonito! ¿Dónde están sus padres? - Volvió a cambiar de llorar diciendo. -Papá ha ido y murió mamá. No tengo a nadie. -Simon sintió una punzada de dolor, nadie merecía pasar por eso, sobre todo a esa edad.

Simon muestra el animal de peluche para ella. -Ahora tienes dos amigos. Yo y ... -Pensó en muchos nombres. Pensó en llamar a su hijo muerto Gunther, o Betty, su novia desaparecida. Entonces pensó en un nombre gracioso que escuché una vez. Así que él dijo. - Este es Hambo! -Ella le picó el gusanillo y me dijo con los ojos brillantes. -¿Amigos? ¡En serio! -Simón vio cómo la chica necesitaba a alguien. Y aun sabiendo que sus días estaban contados, él juró protegerla tanto como pude. Se puso de pie y empezó a caminar, la oyó llorar un poco más, ella había pensado que se iba. -Vamos entonces? -Dijo sonriendo y se fue, ella lo miró y asintió con la cabeza, levantarse y después de ella, no sabía a dónde iba, pero sabía una cosa. No impuerta dónde fuiste este hombre que ella también lo iría.

Era de noche, que se escondían en una casa de las afueras de edad, Simon salió y encontró algo de comida y estaba haciendo una fogata. Vio la lata vieja de frijoles a la mitad. Se puso en una olla de barro viejo y poner el agua en un río, después de 20 minutos, los frijoles se estaba preparando. Marcy se sentó con Hambo frente al fuego mientras se ve al cocinero Simon. Luego pensó en todo lo que había sucedido, huyendo los soldados, monstruos, sin su madre y abandonada por su padre cuando ella tenía hambre y miedo salvar a este hombre llegó allí, era su primer día con él y ella vio un poco de su carácter. Vio que le gustaba la música, él sabía de primeros auxilios y sabía que estaba cocinando, pero quería saber más acerca de su salvador. Simon cogió la comida y poner en un plato desechable. Era poca comida para los dos era lo que Marcy pensó, pero la sorprendió, le dio el plato entero para ella. Ella lo miró y lo vio sonreír diciendo. -Toma... Espero que disfruten de la comida.

Ella lloro de alegría y abrazó tímidamente Hambo y pensé quem era el hombre, nadie lo hizo por ella antes tanto cuanto el estaba haciendo, de ver la corona y preguntó. -Señor Simon lo que hizo antes de la guerra? Has salvado la gente, fue un rey? -Ella preguntó con esperanza en su voz. Simon la miró sorprendido. No cuestiones la chica, pero al compararlo con un rey, él se rió, sabiendo que la corona bajo el brazo puede causar esta impresión, pero? Un rey? Era una idea que le hizo reír. Pensó en decir que no, pero sería difícil de explicar todo lo que pasó con él para llevarse la corona maldito. Luego sonrió y dijo. - En cierto modo, sí. Pero no es la corona que hace un rey, príncipe, princesa o reina, son las acciones que hacen a la gente. -Marceline sonrió, se dio cuenta que no era un verdadero rey, pero se dio cuenta de que él tenía un corazón de un rey. Ella sonrió y dijo. -Es un honor conocer a usted Rey Simon. - Él le sonrió y dijo.- Además, Marcy. Ahora come tu comida.

Comió vorazmente todo lo que ella le dijo que su historia completa, tomando la parte de su padre, y él era parte. Simon habló del anticuario, su universidad, pero no contaba con la corona, ni sobre Betty y lo que hizo. Era tarde, dijo Simon. -Vamos a dormir Marcy? -Se levantó y se la alcanzó. Entonces ella tomó su mano y se levantó sonriente dicho. - Vamos Rey Simon. -Entraron en la casa, se acostó en la cama esperando por él, pero él tomó su saco de dormir y lo puso en el suelo, miró por la ventana y pensó. - "¿Cuánto tiempo me queda?" - Perdido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta a la chica que se acuesta a su lado. Después de unos minutos se da cuenta de la chica a su lado temblando. Él dice. -Marcy! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? El solo es helado! - Marcy dijo sonrojándose. - No quiero dormir solo. - Dijo que sus ojos llorosos. Simon la abrazó y le dijo. -Yo nunca te dejaré solo. - Él lo tomó y se lo llevó a la cama, Simon no era la capa gruesa y luego Marcy dio cuenta de que era muy, muy frío. La puso sobre la cama y luego puso su abrigo grueso y se acostó junto a ella cubriéndola con la manta. Ella dijo. - Gracias por cuidar de mí Simon. Buenas tardes y buenas noches Simon y Hambo. - Se acurrucó más cerca de él. Y finalmente dormido. Dijo alegremente. - De nada Marcy. Buenas noches. - Dormía tranquilamente.

Esa noche cayó una fuerte tormenta. Un rayo despertó Marceline. Y se dio cuenta de que Simón no estaba con ella, mirando a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que sus cosas seguían allí, excepto él y la corona en la parte superior de la cabecera. Marceline lo vi en un rincón, leyendo un libro extraño y con la corona a su lado. Se acercó y lo llamó asustado. -Simon?- El hombre se volvió bruscamente y preguntó con enojo. -¿Quién es usted? Has venido a matarme! ¿Qué es lo que quieres! -La chica se asustó, la corona en la mano y estaba brillando con una mirada oscura. Apretó sus brazos y gritó llorando. – Simon! Para por favor! - Rápidamente se detuvo, sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad y se cayó la corona. Inmediatamente abrazó diciendo. - Yo soy la Misericordia lo siento... Yo no esperaba, era sólo el reflejo... -Trató de hacerle creer en un disculpó tan malo, pero tener Hudson como padre, ella sabía lo que era la magia negro, que no sabía cómo ni por qué, pero sabía que la corona tenía algo muy peligroso para Simon y ella sabría que Corona fue que, aunque no en la actualidad. Continuaron abrazar dormir el resto de la noche.

Continúa.


	2. Feliz cumpleaños Marcy

Gracias a todos que leeron la fic. E gracias nessi 98 por el review.

Pocos días después de que Simon y Marceline se conocieron, la niña estaba muy feliz de estar con su "rey", y ella finalmente tenía alguien para ella. Ellos ya conocían profundamente. Caminaban durante horas en busca de algo para comer. Al llegar a un restaurante abandonado. Entraron en el restaurante. Simon miró y dijo Marceline. -¿Quieres comer qué? –Ella miró a su alrededor y tenía muy poca comida no se echa a perder. Ella dijo. -Lo que sea, sólo quiero matar el hambre. -Simon vio que ella estaba desanimada. Después de todo, era el cumpleaños de Marcy y él no podía darle nada.

Marceline se sentó en silencio esperando a Simon para coger y preparar la comida. Simon estaba pensando en darle una cierta forma de regalar Marceline. Entonces vio la comida que más le gustaba Marcelne, nunca había visto después de la guerra. Había un paquete de papas fritas por desgracia ya estaban fríos. Él hizo lo que pudo entrar en calor y luego entró y dijo. -Aquí está la comida Marcy... He encontrado algunas fichas. Lo siento si son un poco desgastado. ¿Pero aún así es un buen almuerzo especial de cumpleaños no es así? No es mucho, pero es el mejor que yo puedo hacer ... - Marceline le abrazó con fuerza, y pensó que él se preocupaba más por ella que su propio padre.

Él estaba feliz y le devolvió el abrazo después de por la comida en la mesa. Después del almuerzo siguieron caminando. Ya estaban caminando durante horas, Marceline estaba muy cansada y no podía seguir el ritmo Simon. Él al ver el estado de Marceline, preguntó. -¿Está usted cansado? ¿Quieres montar? - Ella lo miró confundido, luego él se agachó. -Ven ascenso. - Se subió a la espalda y siguió caminando. Se tardó más de un par de horas hasta que dejen de caminar en un bosque, se estableció el campamento, Simon caminó en busca de ramas para hacer un bosque, se encontró con otro campo, pero no había nadie. Al parecer abandonado, vio a una pequeña guitarra de madera también llamado de ukelele o cavaquinho, tomó y pensó que haría una buena canción, si fue comprobado y ajustado luego se dio cuenta que el ukulele estaba perfeccionado no había ningún defecto. Pensó que sería un crimen usar un instrumento hermoso para jugar en una llama. Buscó un poco más y encontré algunas ramas.

Feliz tomó las ramas en las manos y la pequeña guitarra en la espalda, vuelta al campamento, él llegó y vio que Marceline había reunido ya la tienda. Se asombró siempre a la habilidad de la niña tenía. Puso las ramas en el suelo y lo encendió con un encendedor y un papel. Vio el fuego en sus pensamientos divagantes, o al menos los que no eran de la corona. Finalmente se retiró nuevamente a la realidad por Marceline, dijo. – ¿Simon qué es lo que te trajo con usted? - Él sonrió y tomó el ukelele de nuevo y dijo. -Esta es una guitarra de Jamaica. Lo encontré. - Ella lo miró y le dijo esperanzado. -¿Ya sabes cómo se juega? ¿Puede reproducir una canción? - Él sonrió y dijo. -Por supuesto, todo conocimiento debe ser transmitido, o se perderá ... - Sin embargo antes de que yo le daría dos regalos ... La primera es una canción. Cogió el ukelele y empezó a tocar. -Esta canción se llama o supongo que por eso lo llaman "The Blues" del gran compositor Elton John, esta canción habla de amor y separación. Recuerde Marceline, no importa lo que me pase, sé que siempre voy a estar con ustedes mi chica. -Entonces comienza a cantar.

Él termino la música y dijo entregándole el ukelele. -Feliz cumpleaños Marcy. -Entonces sonrió, pero ella también estaba llorando, no era la reacción que esperaba. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que tal vez ella entendiera que se separarán y que no iban nunca más a estar juntos. Simon se entristeció al hacer su pequeña chica llorar. Ella lo abrazó con fuerza, sabía que algo malo le estaba pasando, pero después de escuchar la canción se dio cuenta de que era muy grave. Ella no quería perder... No podía perder Simon. Todavía estaba abrazándolo y dijo. -Te quiero papá. -Simon endurecido. Tenía dos cosas que siempre he querido a alguien que lo amaba y una hija. Continuaron tiernamente abrazados.

Más tarde, Simon enseñó Marceline a tocar el ukelele. Se sentó en su regazo tratando de jugar bien. Después de mucho tiempo ella estaba jugando muy bien. Era casi la medianoche por lo que dijo. -Vamos a dormir Marcy, que es tarde. - Ella le miró pidiendo que practicar un poco más. Él la miró y dijo. -Hay fines de los niños tienen que descansar. - Se fue a la tienda y que estaban durmiendo.

- -

Marceline despertó con un grito enorme. Miró a su alrededor y vio a Simón gritando en voz alta y llorando. –¡Betty lo siento! ¡Vuelve a mí mi princesa! ¡Ámame una vez más, por favor! -Marceline intentó despertar a lo aterrorizó. Simon gritó y gritó aún más. -¡No fui yo Betty, era la corona, fue el Rey del Hielo! - Ella lo abrazó con fuerza y dice. - Está bien Simon. ¡Estoy aquí! ¡Con ustedes y para ustedes! – Él se calmó y todavía dormido se pasó la mano por la cara sonriente y diciendo. - Betty, mi princesa... - Ella sintió su corazón romperse, pero dijo lo que tenía que decir. - Estoy aquí, mi rey. – E el volvió a dormir. Ella sabía que era peor para él, pero mientras todavía había estaría bien.

Continúa.

Que tengan gustado.


	3. Los sentimientos cabían

Espero que gusten del capítulo. Gracias por los reviews. kkkk

Unas semanas más tarde cuando se disponían a continuar el viaje. Simon fue el desmantelamiento del campamento, mientras que Marceline estaba practicando con el ukelele. Ella estaba poniendo muy bueno en eso, un natural talento Simon iba a decir. Después de levantar el campamento se echó a andar, Simon quería tomar todo lo posible para llegar a su destino, que no sabía dónde estaba ni cuándo llegará, pero sabía que estaba cerca y cuando él no tendría más atrás. Se acordó de lo que pasó hace unos días.

- -

Flash Back

Él había alterado ya veces, pero nada en comparación con la actualidad. Él y Marceline estaban acampados en una vieja casa en el norte. Terminaron de cenar y ella se iba a dormir. Simon dijo que iba a dar un paseo. Ella sabía que tenía un problema serio, que corona hizo algo con él. Así que decidió seguirlo, él se acercó a ver una hermosa casa.

Él corre hasta ella y buscó la llave debajo de la alfombra que dice "bienvenido". Simon recoge y pone la llave en la cerradura, se abre la puerta bruscamente y grita. - Betty, ¿Estás ahí? - Corre a la segunda planta y lo sigue Marceline, entrando en la casa vieja, ella fue destruida profundamente dentro, tenía agujeros de bala en las paredes, rotos mobilha y la evidencia de una lucha. Estaba mirando las fotos. Tenía varias fotos de Betty y sus padres, Simón y Betty felices. Marceline sintió una tristeza en mi corazón, pero aún no podía decir si estaba arrepentido de Simon o con celoso de él con Betty. Entonces se oye el grito de Simon, ella subió las escaleras y se encontró con la escena, padres de Betty muertos en el suelo y un monstruoso agujero en la pared de Betty, Betty no estaba, pero Simon miró el agujero en la pared frente a la calle y lloró. -Betty! ¿Usted es así que mi princesa?

No hubo respuesta, entonces los hombres lobo escucharon su grito y corrió rápidamente hasta la casa. La corona resplandecía, después que tres lobos aparecieron, tratando de matarlo. Simplemente usó el poder de romper el hielo en los hombres lobo ferozmente. La corona brillaba y Simon se echó a reír como un loco la corona lo estaba consumiendo. Marceline asustado gritó. - ¡No! - Él la oyó y se acercó a ella. Ella no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar Simon dio una fuerte bofetada y comenzó a gritar. -¿Usted quiere saber el poder del hielo y de la nieve chica? -Él la golpeó de nuevo, estaba muy asustada, pero se lanzó sobre él y lo abrazó con fuerza diciendo. - Volver para mí Simon. -El poder de la corona desapareció y volvió a la normalidad. Fue terrible, muy traumático para la niña. Él la abrazó con fuerza diciendo. Lo siento Marcy.

Fin del Flash Back.

- -

Siguieron caminando por el resto del día. Las imágenes de la cabeza del hombre de veinte y cuatro a veinte y cinco años sólo empeoró, él estaba olvidando de pequeñas cosas, como lo que estaba comiendo, y Marcy se reían juntos, cómo conoció a Betty. Él trató de esconderse de Marceline como todo lo que pueda, pero la chica mezclado entre el ser humano y el demonio era inteligente y sabía que algo le pasó a su rey, él nunca la habría golpeado, algo que logró esa noche. As veces, de noche, cuando ella le encostaba en él, podía escuchar murmullos sin sentido, él decía cosas como -"Rey Helado… Destrucción, muerte… Betty lo siento, mi princesa fue la corona de nuevo..." Después de caminar todo el día que decidimos parar en un bosque al norte del país. Mientras que el campo alcanzó Marcy trató de reunir el coraje para preguntarle qué estaba pasando con él.

Simon trató de encender el fuego, pero era difícil, entonces él pedio ayuda. – ¿Marcy mi querida puede coger el encendedor en mi mochila? -Marceline fue a su bolso y fue a buscar el encendedor para obtener el objeto de dicha cuenta de que había algo más en el bolsillo de la mochila era un pequeño medallón para abrirlo vio una foto de una bella mujer abrazando a Simon. De repente se oyó un grito y Simon sacó el medallón manos de la niña y gritó con los ojos brillantes por la angustia. -Nunca toque ene nesso nuevamente Marcy. – Simon inmediatamente, se dio cuenta de la explosión y vio la expresión de miedo en Marceline. De inmediato la abrazó y le dijo. - Lo siento Marcy.

Ella seguía llorando un poco tímidamente llamó por su nombre, y luego hizo una pregunta que heló la sangre de Simón. -Simon. ¿Lo que esta corona está haciendo para usted?

Miró a la niña y le dijo con un suspiro. -Esta corona tiene ciertos problemas. - Ella levantó la vista y preguntó sobre la corona. -Entonces, ¿por qué no tira? - Él sonrió y dijo con angustia. -Esta corona me hace más bien que mal Marcy. Ella que me mantiene vivo. A pesar de que ... –Él nunca terminó la frase, pero no le hacía falta, porque Marceline sabía que la corona era de alguna manera estaba tomando su memoria y su sanidad.

Marceline luego pidió de nuevo esta vez demasiado optimista. - ¿Quién eras Betty? - Esta pregunta tiene aún más miedo a Simon, pero sabía que Marceline merecía saber. Así que él dijo. -Betty era mi novia... –Él tomó el medallón y le mostró la foto. - Esta es Betty, mi princesa es ... Por lo menos, será de nuevo cuando la encuentre y convencerla de que vuelva a mí. –Marceline lo miró con tristeza en sus ojos y dijo. - Ella es muy especial para ti ¿no? ¿Ella es suya persona más especial Simon? -Dijo la chica ya en lágrimas. Él vio la tristeza en ella y rápidamente dijo con una sonrisa. -Oh. Marcy sabes que usted eres muy especial para mí también! - Se seca las lágrimas y dijo. -Usted es una parte muy importante de mi vida ... Y yo nunca te dejaré para cualquier persona ... Nunca me olvidaré de ti. – Él dice una mentira por que en breve él se olvidaría de ella.

Marceline lo miró con un brillo en sus ojos y dijo. -Bueno, en ese caso... Yo voy a ser tuya princesa en lugar de Betty! - Ella dijo con voz decidida. Simon la miró sorprendido, pero luego se echó a reír, dejando Marceline triste, por lo que dijo. - Ra, Ra, Ra ... ¡Qué buena broma, Marceline lo que usted está diciendo es muy divertido! - Él vio la angustia en sus ojos. Así que él dijo. Marcy -Lo siento, no me he reído... Pero no te vejo como una princesa, es más como una reina. - Ella se sonrojó ante eso. Entonces sonrió y le hizo mirarlo, así que continuó. - Princesas siempre necesita ser salvas por alguien, son débiles y precisión de mucha protección... Serás como una reina, usted es una chica dulce y que un día se convierten en una mujer hermosa, fuerte, independiente... Me encantaría ver el día que eso suceder, cuando lo haga, espero estar allí para ver y aún más orgulloso de ti.

Ella miró profundamente a los ojos y estrechar su mano contra su cara, dijo. -Sí! Voy a ser una reina! Voy a ser la mejor reina... "Y haré de ti mi rey ...". - Esta última parte, añadió mentalmente y pronto Simon con una sonrisa agarró una cámara y tomó una foto de ella, que se dormía. Marcy era feliz. Simon era muy gentil. Él era un gran rey para Marceline, los sentimientos de ella por él estaban cambiando, pero el pobre Simon se estaba convirtiendo en un monstruo.

Continúa.


	4. La locura aumenta

Simon se sentía cada día peor voces pesimistas estaban destruyendo su mente, él juró que iría luchar y ganar para ella. Él perdió a su "princesa", la única mujer que ha amado, amaba Betty sabía que la radiación estaba causando todo tipo de mutaciones, hace unos días que tenía que proteger a Marceline varios seres que pensaba similar a los hombres lobo, el hombre aproximadamente veinticuatro a veinticinco años, pero era violentamente claro que la Corona estaba haciendo su tiempo llegar al fin, y cada minuto se acercaba más. Él pensó en lo que pasaría a Marceline cuando él se fuiste. Lo que él sentía por ella era una amistad y un amor más grande que sentía por Betty, porque para él Marceline, era como una hija, Simon perdió a su hijo y esposa Betty, pero él no quería perder Marceline.

Marceline todos los días pensaba y se preocupaba más por Simon, mismo siendo una joven de diez años tenía en su mente que él era su rey Simon de armadura brillante, él la salvó y se preocupaba con ella cuando nadie más lo haría. Sabía un poco más de unos pocos meses Simon desaparecería, pero confiaba en él más que a su propio padre, el amor que ella sentía por él fue más allá de cualquier cosa que Simón ya podría haber visto, la primera vez que perdió el control con Betty, ella lo dejó. Todas las veces que él gritó a Marceline o en un estado de ira la golpeó, ella inmediatamente lo perdonó, ella sabía que era la corona, sabía que el hombre que nació cuando la corona brillaba no era Simon, ella nunca podría ser sin él. A ella le encantaba tener Simon a su lado.

En otra ciudad devastada, Simon estableció el campamento y buscar comida para su pequeña compañera, con los poderes de hielo procuraba cualquier cosa que podría ser utilizado como alimento para la joven. Marcy estaba haciendo un fuego cuando él regresaba de la caza, en breves momentos en que se sentía tan sola y con miedo de perder lo que habló con Hambo. Marceline recordaba esa noche terrible cuando Simon dominado por la corona tentó socar ella.

Ella estaba temblando mucho, porque tenía miedo de que Simon no volvería a ella, cogiendo el pequeño Hambo y diciendo. - Estará bien Hambo, Simon va a volver.

Se acercó a la muñeca y pretender escuchar su respuesta. Algo así como: - "Él no va a volver éç no te ama como ama a su princesa."

Marcy dijo con irritación - ¡Usted no sabe Hambo nada! Él me ama sí... - Ella bajó la cabeza, derramó una lágrima y siguió hablando. – Él simplemente no siente el mismo amor por mí que él sentía por ella... Es un amor diferente es simplemente un amor fraternal. - Ella dijo con amargura.

Marcy pensamiento Hambo dijo. -"Este amor no es suficiente para que él se quede contigo para siempre Marceline. Él quiere una mujer para él, no sólo cuidar de una chica, yo soy tu único amigo. '

Marcy dijo con enojo. - ¡Él prometió que nunca me dejes! ¡Él nunca se olvidaría de mi! Y no voy a abandonarlo Hambo. Y si no fuera por Simon, usted que ni siquiera iba a ser mi amigo.

Así que habló la chica se ve interrumpido por un grito a lo largo de la calle desierta es a través de un hombre lobo que corría hasta ella. Ella dijo asustado. - ¡Simon! ¡Sálvame! -El lobo salta a matarla cuando un viento frío llegue y llame al lobo, Simon aparece y rápidamente silencia el lobo con el poder del hielo. Marcy sonríe cuando ve a su victoria, pero entonces sus sonrisa se desvanece cuando ella se da cuenta de que no Simón era, era la corona ...

Simon gritó cambiado: ¡ESTA ES MI REINO! ¡Mi MUNDO! – Él no dejaba de golpear al lobo ya muerto con una sonrisa asesina. En su mente, oyó las voces de los espíritus de toda la nieve. Parecía que de esta vez Simon estaba dejando este mundo. Podía perder la cordura de forma permanente.

Marceline aterrorizado corrió hacia él y lo abrazó con fuerza, llorando y gritando. - ¡Simon! ¡Vuelve a mí!

La tiró con fuerza en el suelo y se dispuso a pegarle. Ella cerró los ojos y esperó el golpe que nunca llegó. Al abrir los ojos vio a Simón luchando contra la corona, metiendo un cuchillo en la mano, y en sus ojos que leer la frase. - "¡No toques a mi pequeña chica!" - El poder de la corona se detuvo y Simón cayó de rodillas, sabía que el tiempo estaba llegando, era la batalla más dura contra la corona que ha luchado.

Marceline lo abrazó y le dijo en un susurro lleno de emoción: ¡Usted luchó por mí! -Se abrazaron con fuerza, entonces ella dijo que cinco palabras que si no fuera por la corona que jamás olvidaría. – Yo te amo mi rey. –Marceline dijo con los ojos brillantes.

Simon comenzó a llorar, sabía que la próxima vez no ganar la corona. La besó en la frente y dijo. -Yo también te amo mi hija... Mi pequeña reina ...

Marcy sonrió y dijo: ¿La reina de los vampiros?

Él sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Terminaron de cenar y se quedaron durmiendo en una pequeña casa abandonada. Marceline sabía que él iba a dejar la hoy, así ella dormía a su lado y lo abrazaba lo más fuerte que podía. Marceline se negaba deja que él se afastar de ella. Ella no permitiría que él se fuera. Ella realmente amaba a Simon, que lo amaba con todo su corazón. Lloró en silencio y dijo en su mente. - "Yo no estoy dispuesta a te perder Simon."

La mente de Simon fue una batalla interna, no abandonaría Marceline, pero no podía siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de hacer daño a ella, ella era todo lo que le quedaba y no quería perderlo. Era su último día como Simon Petrikov. A la media noche él se levanta y lentamente acariciando la cabeza de Maceline, él besa suavemente en la frente y él sabía que lo peor suceda, dijo. -Adiós mi querida rainha. - Miró la luna con una sonrisa triste y ya sabe lo que haría. Él derramó una lágrima y dijo. –Estoy me perdiendo. -Dejar una nota en la mesita junto a Marceline. Él no quería que fuera tan pronto se levantaba por la noche y salió de la casa.

Continúa.

Grácias por los reviews.


	5. Adiós Marcy… Y lo siento…

Gracias a todos que leeron la fic. E gracias por los reviews. Espero que les gustem el capítulo. kkkk

El Simon medianoche se levantó, dejó una carta, y lentamente salió de la ciudad.

La corona se lo llevó a un río en el que miró a su alrededor y vio a todo tipo de criaturas, algunas terribles como los hombres lobo y los vampiros y otras hermosas como ninfas, hadas, los dulces. Sabía humano como lo era antes, lo habría hecho. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, jugó libro del héroe Enchiridion, Simon leído que durante muchos años, y ya no recuerdo casi nada que leer. De lejos parecía una criatura abismal, una criatura tan mal que Simon bautizó el Lich. Corrió hacia el río helado y comenzó su batalla contra el Lich. Luchó durante horas hasta semiderrotado Simon cayó al suelo, el Lich empezó a chupar su alma y en su mente sólo había una palabra, para ser más específico un nombre. - "Marceline"

Marceline brillaban con los rayos y buscado Simom miedo, hasta que se dio cuenta de que su rey no era su mano. Vio una pequeña mesa en una nota escrita.

Marceline,

Es sólo tú y yo

En los restos del Mundo

Sé que debe ser muy confuso

Para una chica.

Y sé que lo harás

me necesitas aquí contigo

Pero me estoy perdiendo

Y me temo

Vas a echarme de menos, también.

Este hechizo me mantiene vivo

Pero me está volviendo loco

Y tengo que ahorrar

Pero, ¿quién me va a salvar?

Por favor, perdóname

por todo lo que hacen

Cuando no me acuerdo de ti.

Marceline,

Yo puedo, me siento resbalar

No me acuerdo

lo que me hizo decir esto

Pero recuerdo que

Te vi salir lastimado

Te juro que no fui yo

Era la corona.

Este hechizo me mantiene vivo

Pero me está volviendo loco

Y tengo que ahorrar

Pero, ¿quién me va a salvar?

Por favor, perdóname

por todo lo que hacen

Cuando no me acuerdo de ti.

Por favor, perdóname

por todo lo que hacen

Cuando no me acuerdo de ti.

Marcy ... Lo siento ... Te quiero.

Marceline pánico sin poner los zapatos en la puerta detrás de él. Corrió por la ciudad coreando su nombre, ya sus pies sangrando de la carrera sobre asfalto y luego lo encontró en un lago congelado con la criatura abismal sobre él, ella gritó de pánico. - Simon! Vuelve a mí mi héroe!

Simon lo oyó, y con una potencia Lich hielo tiró. Simon gritó. - Me acuerdo de que lucho! Lucho por mi chica Marceline y mi princesa Betty! Soy Simon ... El Rey del Hielo!

El Lich lanzó una bomba contra él. Simon con toda la potencia de la bomba se detuvo y se envía de nuevo al Lich sopló en él, mientras que Simon sostuvo la explosión con el poder del hielo, por lo que nadie más resultó herido, y la primera vez que el Lich había sido derrotado. Simon cayó inconsciente sobre el hielo y roto por la caída en Marceline agua congelada gritó y saltó tras él.

Marceline nadaba en el agua helada, pero no tenía fuerzas para a partir de ahí. En un último pensamiento de la joven lo abrazó y pensó en la muerte de los dos. "Yo estoy con ustedes mi Rey" - Ella rozó sus labios contra los suyos. Todo quedó a oscuras.

POV Simon.

As veces lo mejor que podemos hacer no es suficiente. Pero no es suficiente, que era lo mejor que podíamos hacer.

Cada día sigo luchando como un perro

Contra el mal en mi corazón

La corona que me mantiene con vida a luchar

Destruye todo lo que amo

Tal vez algún día, viejo y sabio

Yo puedo ser libre de esta carga

La tan único que vi fue claro y cálido

Ahora todo lo que soy es frío y muerto

He luchado la buena batalla y guardado todos los que amaba

Pero, ¿quién me va a salvar?

Incluso al final no te quejes y no llorar

Bueno hey loser demasiado

En esta fría noche de Simon Petrikov si vai

No más en vivo y en la escena

Tal vez algún día, viejo y sabio

Yo puedo ser libre de esta carga

Que el amor y ser amado

Ahora soy como un hombre tarde

Un día voy a ser un héroe exaltado

Caminó sin rumbo fijo. En la ciudad sacudida por la guerra, estoy en mis últimos momentos, dejé Marcy dormido, me di cuenta de que no había más tiempo. Mi tiempo para ir venía, sólo derrotar al Exánime y salvar a la Tierra ... Quiero decir OOO. Todo está cambiando, pero cuando el Lich volver, estoy seguro que otros Héroes finalmente van derrotarlo. ¿Después de dejar los consejos sobre Enchiridion no lo es?

Me miró y dijo Hudson. -No le haré daño. Usted lo guarda con tanto hablar de vampirismo. Pero una cosa que no entiendo. Si usted es el padre de Marcy e te fuiste ... ¿Por qué volver a salvarla? - Hudson me miró y con una mirada cruel y dijo sombriamente -No soy tan poderoso que ella. Necesitaba a alguien que me ayude a destruir la Tierra. Sin embargo Marceline es muy buena para hacerlo. - Me dijo con una mueca de disgusto. Odiaba ese show profundo por todo lo que hizo por Marcy, pero era todo lo que tenía que ayudarme ahora, así que estaba agradecido. Yo sabía que estaba haciendo lo que dije. - ¿Sabes si Betty está vivo? Me miró, sonrió y dijo terrible. -No... Ella estás en el reino de la Muerte ahora mi amigo. - Comencé a llorar mientras él se alejaba.

Yo lloré más todavía y grité. - Betty... Lo siento mi amor! Pero mi hora viene, y no voy a ser capaz de traerla de vuelta. Marcy querida yo quería estar con usted para siempre, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no importa cuánto tiempo me resisto, la corona seguirá lastimar a la gente que quiero, entonces lo siento... Ahora sé que todo lo que hacía estaba sumido en la oscuridad... Pero un día mí querida Marcy... Usted va a ser una gran mujer... Mi trabajo está vivo en ti... Y quizá tal vez una reina como usted pudo salvar a un rey decrépito como yo... No sería un divertido final feliz? Adiós Marcy.

Fin del POV Simon.

Cayó de rodillas en una colina con vistas al campo, donde él y les dijo Marcy. Sólo morir-morir si nuestro trabajo. Y me fui de mi vida mucho. - La corona brillaba con fuerza. Simon cae inconsciente en el suelo se ha transformado por completo cuando se despierte no va a ser. Padre de Hudson vio la Marceline mucho y esperaba llevarla de vuelta al acampamiento, él sabía que su hija sería destrozado por la noticia y tal vez ahora quiere volver a la Nightosphere con él.

Marceline comenzó a despertar, ella estaba en una tienda de campaña improvisada, tenía marcas de mordidas en ella, sintió frío, a su lado estaba Hambo. Dos hombres aparecieron, uno era su padre, y el otro era su amado Simón. El rey de Nightosphera dijo.- Yo agradezco a continuación hija, para salvar usted espero que vuelva comigo. - Tan rápido como vino se fue. Simon se acercó a ella y le preguntó. - ¿Está bien mi chica?

Marceline sonrió: Mejor ahora que estás aquí, Simon.

Él hizo un aspecto tonto y dijo: Simon-quien? Mi nombre señorita es Rey Helado. - Su sonrisa desapareció. Se puso de pie y dijo. -Me tengo que ir... Qué bueno estés bien ...

Él fue, ella lloró desconsoladamente y con un grito, dijo en voz alta. -Me prometiste que nunca me dejes Simon! –Ella miró el rey helado salió por la puerta y se encontró con Hudson en el camino. Se detuvo y miró a Hudson y dijo. - Este Simon era muy importante para esta chica... Nunca la había visto antes, pero me da pena. - Siguió caminando hasta desparecer en el horizonte. Hudson sonrió y dijo ominosamente. -No tienes ni idea. Fue una victoria seguida por la derrota. La victoria de OOO ... Derrota a Simón y Marceline. -Hudson dio otra sonrisa cruel y dijo. -Bueno, eso es como un héroe cae. –Hudson miraba el Rey Helado salir, y luego volvió a Marceline que lloraba desconsoladamente en la cama. Hudson luego comenzó a reír histéricamente. Pensaba que su pequeña monstrita Marceline volvería con él para la Nightosphere. Estaba equivocado.

Continúa.


	6. Mil años de soledad

Perdon por demorar a postar nuevos capítulos, pero grácias a los que leeron y comentáron, espero que les gustem este capítulo. kkkk

Los primeros años en OOo. El Rey del Hielo caminaba por las nuevas tierras en busca de un lugar para construir su reino. Llegó a la tierra del norte de OOO y encontraron una tierra congelada. Él estaba caminando por ahí buscando el lugar perfecto cuando oyó un ruido similar a "Whack", se fue hacia el sonido y vio a varios pingüinos siendo atacado por leones. Rápidamente se usó sus poderes de hielo para asustar a los leones. Miró a los pingüinos y ellos por él. Un pingüino apareció y miró directamente a los ojos con una expresión de gratitud. Los pingüinos se abrazaron. El presunto líder de los pingüinos, dijo. "Whack"-El Rey del Hielo miró y le preguntó. ¿Sabes dónde puedo crear mi reino? -Feliz pingüinos comenzaron cómicamente caminaba, y Ice King les acompañaba, llegó a una casa vieja rota vio que la tierra era buena por lo que utilizó el poder del hielo y levantó el gigantesco castillo.

Cuando terminó, miró a los pingüinos y dijo. Gracias. Y ahora son mis siervos. -Los pingüinos miraban con caras confusas, pero pronto comenzó a aplaudir por él. Él dijo. Vamos chicos. Estaba caminando hacia el castillo y dijo gigante. Dentro de la línea de mis pingüinos! -Ellos obedecieron, dijo. -Dígame sus nombres. -Los pingüinos comenzaron a gritar, "Whack, Whack." No entendía, por lo que dijo. -Voy a ponerles nombre. Usted será Gunter, y Genter usted, usted Glunter Gonter ... Los locos equipadas pingüinos rey feliz. Miró a su nueva tierra de hielo y dijo. -Siento que falta algo, o alguien. -Dijo el rey con tristeza.

A lo lejos, Marceline caminando por el bosque solo se sentía profundamente extrañado Simon, Hambo Llevar en la espalda, se volvió a quedarse sola por mucho tiempo, había crecido un poco, pero mucho más lento que antes, su padre dijo poco ella dejaría de crecer, Hambo la mascota ya estaba dañado propiedad a causa de años difíciles, su color se desvaneció, como en un día de hambre Marceline tuvo que chupar su color rojo. Estaba sola y asustada, pero cada vez que ella estaba muy triste Hambo animado con sus viejas aventuras con Simon Petrikov. Quería pensar que las cosas podrían mejorar. Ella vio que el ojo había desprendido Hambo, agarró un botón en su mono y la línea de costura y parchado el ojo de la muñeca diciendo. Sólo te estoy haciendo daño, porque Te amo. -Dijo sonriendo mientras terminaba de coser. Ella se negó a ir con su padre a Nightosphere quería quedarse aquí en OOO, incluso si solo.

Habían pasado más de quinientos años, Frosty King pronto se hizo conocido en la nueva tierra de OOO como el más antiguo habitante de la misma, así como el mayor bicho raro de toda la tierra de OOO. Sus sociedades participadas a casarse con la princesa nuevos que hicieron reputación OOO, pingüinos sabía que era una locura, pero disfrutamos de su compañía y la protección que les dio. Él era más loco que un barriu llena de monos que había en su mente los pingüinos le dijo, pero era una buena persona. Dijo que el nuevo héroe llamado Billy como derrotar al Lich segunda vez esta vez atrapar en el hielo durante unos cuantos siglos más. Y de vez en cuando visitaba a Marceline en sus muchas casas donde ella se movía.

Marceline había peleado con su padre porque se había comido el que patatas fritas, y que quería que Nightosphere para gobernar allí. Ella ya se estaba recuperando de la ausencia de Simon cuando conoció a un mago llamado Ash y ella empezó a salir con él después de muchos años juntos y mover periódicamente vendido Hambo para una bruja para conseguir una nueva varita, hizo Marceline muy enojado con él y puso fin a la relación después de más de doscientos años de noviazgo. Luego se trasladó de nuevo a encontrar un nuevo hogar. A pesar de que fue visitada a menudo por Frosty King y cada vez que sucedía ella lloraba y recordaba todo lo que habían reunido.

Con menos de un siglo del nacimiento de Finn el humano, la especie fue casi extinguido, Ice King durante un tiempo algunos sobrevivientes se refugiaron en su castillo, sin embargo después de algunos problemas entre los seres humanos y los pingüinos Ice King tuvo que enviar humanos a apartarse su reino. Él tenía una reputación muy mala en todo OOO, sus rabietas, sus peleas con los otros reyes y princesas para su fijación. A medida que los reinos sólo por no tener una relación armoniosa con los demás reinos. Deambuló un día mientras Marceline OOO reunió en su nueva casa, saludó y habló de lo que estaba haciendo, era lo más parecido a un amigo que tenía, ya que la mujer lo encontró repulsivo. Y repugnante

Marceline era siempre feliz de verlo después de tantos años, pero cada vez que era suave y luego no la reconoció cuando ella lo llamó por su nombre real, le hizo llorar mucho. Marceline tenido algunas aventuras más, como el líder de su banda The Scream Queens. Cuando el rey visitó Frosty Marceline siempre improvisa algunas canciones juntos. Incluso sin el más vínculo con ella que Simon, Frosty King sabía que ella era muy especial para él.

Después de Finn nació y se mudó a la casa del árbol, Finn y Rey hielo se convirtió en adversarios, lucharon Finn y Jake periódicamente y ganado en general. Después de muchas peleas comenzaron a hacer más amigos que enemigos, Jake tenía el mismo gusto por la música que el rey Frosty y, a veces jugaban juntos.

Marceline era buen amigo de Finn y Jake, ella no le gustaba la Jujube princesa porque ella pensaba que todo era Marceline, rebelde y sin futuro. Tenido ocasión de azufaifos asistieron a la banda de Marceline, pero siempre había desacuerdos. Ellos eran amigos, pero luchó mucho.

Mientras Marceline fue de gira con su banda, Frosty King siempre trató de formar una banda de rock que la acompañara, era un excelente jugador, batería, teclado y guitarra, pero tenía una buena voz para el canto. Formó una banda llamada The Ice King & Gunters, pero los pingüinos no tocar instrumentos tan bien como él. Luego se lanzó como solista y siempre pidió que cantara sus canciones Marceline salvaje.

Y así fueron los miles de años que Simón no podía recordar su pasado y Marceline estaba solo, separado y estaban incompletos en mil años de soledad. Pero los vientos de golpe contra el destino más antiguo de los dos de todos los seres OOO.

Continúa.


	7. I remember you

Espero que les gustem de capítulo. kkkk

En un día después de recibir una paliza de Finn y Jake por tratar de secuestrar a la princesa Doutrora, molido y bien en su casa a los pingüinos le preguntó por qué no princesa le gustaba. Gunter respondió: "Whack" - Lo que en la mente del rey loco sonaba como: "Escribir una canción para ellos" - El rey estaba entusiasmado con la idea. Predicó unos papeles viejos de un libro viejo y poner en su barba empezó a pensar en una canción. El rey preguntó. E-Gunter luego ensayamos un poco? -Gunter miró con sus ojos enormes y dijo Penguin. -Whack! Ice-King sonrió ante el entusiasmo Penguin. Así que él dijo. Vamos a hacer el ritmo!

Puso un cabello largo y negro y junto con Gunter, Glenter y Grunter tiene las herramientas, pero los pingüinos no jugó muy bien lo que dijo. -Vamos, gente! Cream The King banda de Ice & Gunters los nunca tendrá éxito tan! Vamos a calentar con una de las canciones de Marceline! Claro parodiado para mí el gran Rey de Hielo. -Los pingüinos jugó su mejor momento, ya que ninguno de ellos podía cantar Frosty King comenzó.

(Papá Why Did You Eat My Papas / Gunter Why Did You Eat My Fries) - Ice King

Gunter, ¿por qué comer mis patatas fritas?  
Los compré, y eran míos.  
Pero que comió, sí, te comiste mis papas ...  
Y lloré, pero no me vio llorar.

Gunter,  
¿Todavía me amas?  
Por favor shows.  
Porque me gustaría saber!

El Rey del Hielo se detuvo y escuchó, dijo Gunter. -WHAAACK! Frosty King la tarea diciendo. Es retórico Gunter, sólo la letra. Gunter No seas tonto! Pensó por un momento y dijo. -La música y la voz de Marceline son geniales! Ella me puede ayudar! Vio Gunter comer peluca negro que llevaba por lo que dijo sonriendo. Gunter, eres un tonto no es poco. El rey abandonó el castillo y le preguntó Gunter. Cuando esto Marceline-Gunter viviendo ahora? -El pingüino, dijo. Whack-. Frosty King hizo una mueca seria y luego voló riendo de la tontería de Gunter. Como señaló Finn y Jake fuera de su castillo, que estaban dispuestos a evitar cualquier daño que se llevó a King Frosty.

Marceline estaba tocando el bajo en el sofá hasta que vio el rey de hielo y gritando que viene del cielo. Hey, hay alguien en casa? Ella con una mirada de tristeza, dijo en voz baja. -No -. E fue a abrir el Rey del Hielo. Ella entró y dijo. -Qué estás haciendo aquí! Le dije nunca que vengas a visitarme otra vez! Ella dijo con enojo. Se echó a reír nerviosamente. Lo sé, pero pensé que tal vez usted me podría ayudar en una canción para deleitar a las princesas. -Sus cejas y dijo revolviendo con la cara sucia. Estaba sonrojada y le preguntó con cara de enojo. -Si quieres mi ayuda para las niñas! Se dejó caer de rodillas y le suplicó, Marceline disminución de ira en sus ojos y luego rey congela rápidamente voló a su casa dejando atrás Gunter. Marceline enviado Gunter quedarse fuera y luego se fue después de que el rey Gunter hielo mientras volvía a casa. Cuando el rey vio Marceline entró en Frosty abandonó su propia batería. Trató de contener la risa mientras se controla la ira. Dijo tímidamente. Marceline-Can you help me? Ella le ayudará cuando Finn y Jake entró por la puerta gritando. Thee Ice King tiene ... -Ellos se sorprendieron al ver al rey atado en la batería. Jake dijo. Marceline ¡Buen trabajo! Capturado él! -Se llevaron el Frosty King y se lo llevaría cuando Marceline, dijo. -No todo lo que podría salir de él, se le permite quedarse. -El Rey del Hielo, Finn y Jake dijo confundido. -Qué? Ella lo cogió y le dijo a Jake. -Voy a cuidar de ella. -Finn y Jake se miraron y dijeron. ¿Estás seguro? Podemos detenerlo si lo desea. Ella dijo que un poco irritado. No está bien-Yo me ocuparé de él. Se puede ir. -Se fueron muy confundido. Desató el rey y dijo Hielo. -Gracias por la ayuda! ¿Comenzamos? Ella lo tiró al suelo y cogió un sintetizador llamado el Rey y el hielo y la arrojó unos papeles, dijo. -Esta es una inspiración! Marceline, dijo, confundido. -Ok. Entonces el Rey del hielo comienza a cantar.

(Oh Bubblegum.) - El rey del hielo

Princesa Gosminha, tienes razón! Princess Flame, que son increíbles. Princesa baya puede ser mejor. Todas las princesas son perfectos, pero ...

Oh, Jujube!  
Usted parece muy divertido!  
Estoy bien con ninguna posibilidad!  
Y eso es lo que sé.

Hey, Princess, tienes mi carta,  
con una foto de mi colección increíble de armas?  
También estoy trabajando en mis pectorales!  
Si te gusta, te voy a enviar una foto de ellos también.

Jujube Oh, realmente necesito a alguien!  
Alguien, alguien muy bello ...  
Estoy tan sola! ¿Nadie me dirá qué hay de malo en mí?  
¿Alguien? ¿Alguien? ¡Cualquiera!

¡Cualquiera! Grod en el cielo  
Por favor, dígame por qué!

Marceline fue muy triste escuchar cómo se sentía. El rey del hielo comenzó a llorar y se salen de control, comenzó a tocar el hielo a su alrededor gritando. Por favor, que alguien me diga lo que está mal conmigo ah! Por favor, alguien que me ame! Él estaba destruyendo la casa, saltó sobre él y le cubrió a Marceline diciendo. -Deja de actuar como tu locura! Él gritó. -Sólo quiero a alguien que me encanta! -Luego empujó, lo hizo con mucha tristeza por lo que hizo y dijo de inmediato. Lo siento por empujarlo. Fue a la cocina a Marceline entonces estaba golpeando su cabeza en la nevera que dice "estúpido, estúpido!" Luego subió en la nevera y se sentó allí miserablemente diciendo. -Lo siento que te empujó Marceline. -La chica miró al rey loco pobre, sintió tanta pena por vellón. Se sentó en la nevera y comenzó a cantar con tristeza.

(Crazy) - Marceline.

Eres tan molesto, usted es un hombre viejo lamentable.  
Me gustaría ayudar, pero no sé si puedo.  
Pensé que estaban locos,  
Pero realmente, realmente, realmente loco.

Siempre que me muevo, con el tiempo me vas a encontrar y empezar a caminar.  
Sólo otro pobre excusa para verme. Usted es un hombre, me estás haciendo abajo.  
Ya sabes, estoy muy feliz de verte.  
Tal vez yo soy la persona que es ... una locura.

El rey del hielo saltó rápidamente la nevera asustando a Marceline, dijo con una cara de asombro. -Lo que realmente me gusta? Él era casi capaz de pensar con claridad. Marceline, dijo sonrojándose. -Sí! Usted es un molesto y loco, pero me gustas! Abrió sus brazos y la abrazó con fuerza, ella le devolvió el abrazo, Maarceline estaba muy feliz ahora estaba mirando como Simon. De repente, sus pensamientos se nubló de nuevo y trató de besarla, Marceline rápidamente echó hacia atrás. Él la miró con una cara triste y confundido. Ella lo miró y le dijo con enojo. -No me acuerdo de nada no es Simón! Estaba confundido era la tercera o cuarta vez que ella llamaba Simón, dijo la misma cosa siempre respondió. - Simon-quien? Ella dijo con enojo. -Por qué no te acuerdas de mí, todo lo que teníamos juntos, sé lo que hizo que esta corona, pero ... Ella comenzó a obtener los papeles que habían desempeñado en el suelo, dijo mostrando una foto de él. -Esto es! Siguió buscando hasta que encuentre una foto de su hijo. -Aquí estoy! No puedo recordar! Lo intentó, pero no salió nada a la mente. Vio detrás de la foto una letra, una letra, la misma que le había dado el día en que debía enfrentar el Lich cuando ella fue tras él perdió la carta, y nunca lo encontró y había una copia , o tal vez el original, que no sabía de las últimas cosas que Simon hizo mientras estaba inconsciente. Él vio la carta y corrió hacia el equipo. Ella estaba gritando detrás de él. Simon Espera escuchar! -Empezó a tocar el sintetizador y dijo sonriendo. Vamos a cantar esta canción Marceline.

(I Remember You.) - Marceline y el Rey del Hielo.

(Marceline)

Marceline,  
Es sólo tú y yo  
En los restos del Mundo  
Sé que debe ser muy confuso  
Para una chica.

Y sé que lo harás  
me necesitas aquí contigo  
Pero me estoy perdiendo  
Y me temo  
Vas a echarme de menos, también.

El Rey del Hielo, dijo. - "Owier" Vamos chica! Empezó a tocar sus tambores. Ella lo miró tratando de hacerle recordar.

Este hechizo me mantiene vivo  
Pero me está volviendo loco  
Y tengo que ahorrar  
Pero, ¿quién me va a salvar?  
Por favor, perdóname  
por todo lo que hacen  
Cuando no me acuerdo de ti.

El Rey Helado sonrió y dijo más. -Wow! Escribí esto? ¿Qué material! Ella lo miró y le dijo con más ira. -No puedes ni me acuerdo! Ella tomó el resto de la carta y dijo llorando. -Leer! Comenzó a cantar.

(Ice King)

Marceline,  
Yo puedo, me siento resbalar  
No me acuerdo  
lo que me hizo decir esto  
Pero recuerdo que  
Te vi salir lastimado  
Te juro que no fui yo  
Era la corona.

Marceline tomó su hacha y empezó a tocar. Ambos se miraron y comenzaron a cantar juntos. Lloró mucha tristeza cuando sintió feliz por dentro sentía que era algo especial.

(Ice King y Marceline.)

Este hechizo me mantiene vivo  
Pero me está volviendo loco  
Y tengo que ahorrar  
Pero, ¿quién me va a salvar?  
Por favor, perdóname  
por todo lo que hacen  
Cuando no me acuerdo de ti.

Por favor, perdóname  
por todo lo que hacen  
Cuando no me acuerdo de ti.

La música terminó a Marceline pasó por una turbulencia muy emocional-gritó ella, todos los recuerdos que le vino a la mente. El rey se sintió algo frío, la corona dejado de brillar, él lo tomó y lo tiró al suelo. Lo miró y corrió a abrazarla y le dijo en voz baja. -It'll bien mi pequeña reina. Marceline-reconoció esa voz, miró hacia arriba y vio que aún sigue siendo el cuerpo de Frosty King buscar el traje que ella vio a Simón. Ella gritó y le disparó. -Simon! Has vuelto! -Se abrazaron con fuerza. Simon la miró y dijo con amargura. No-Marceline, todavía no estoy libre ... Pero tú ... Me has pillado con esa canción de ese río de locura que era mi mente. No sé cuánto tiempo me las arreglaré para coronar a mi hijo, pero ... La abrazó con más fuerza. -Yo amo a mi hija, no lo olvides. Ella lo abrazó con fuerza y le dijo, llorando. -Me encanta mi Rey .. Enséñame a salvarla! ¿Cómo puedo salvarte! Lloró mucho y dijo que estaba llorando suavemente. Nadie puede salvarme Marcy. Ella gritó más y más. Tiene que haber alguna manera! Cualquier ... Él sabía que no había esperanza, pero él quería ser capaz de permanecer así para siempre. Dijo que se sentía escapar. -Te recuerdo. Se dio la vuelta y se fue. Ella corrió y lo abrazó por la espalda diciendo. -Y yo siempre te recuerdo. - La corona está brillando de nuevo.

Marceline se alejó, Simon se puso de rodillas con la cabeza y gritó. -Algún día voy a salir corona! Y volviendo a mi cordura! Se desmayó y la corona volvió la cabeza. Marceline acurrucado en un rincón llorando, mirando al rey inconsciente. Ella lo miró con una mirada determinada y se acercó a él, tendido en el suelo junto a ella diciendo. -Te juro que voy a ahorrar Simon ... Ella permaneció a su lado abrazó firmemente el inconsciente rey.

Continúa.


	8. Te necesito conmi

Al día siguiente el hielo Marceline rey despertó en el sofá, pero no había nadie en la casa. Tomó sus cosas al castillo. Finalmente, llegó a la puerta del castillo y dijo. -Gunter! Ya estoy de vuelta! Él miró a su alrededor y no tenía ningún pingüino a él concernía, él voló sobre la defensa y vio que no había ninguno en Penguin. Entró en el castillo y vio Glenter el suelo herido. Cogió el pingüino y dijo. ¿Qué ha pasado Glenter! -The Penguin dijo débilmente apuntando a la cámara fría del rey. - "Whack" - Él miró y se fue a su habitación, en el camino, había muchos pingüinos heridos, para llegar allí, oyó dos voces.

Hizo su armadura de hielo y se rompió la puerta, no había conocido a un viejo rey fría junto con otras dos personas. Muerte, Hudson y el rey de la llama. El rey rompió el hielo y dijo armadura. Muerte, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí! Hurt mis pingüinos e incluso trajo uno de esos monstruos que trató de destruir OOO y el segundo es mi elemental contrario. -Hudson sonrió sabiendo que el rey del hielo no lo recordaba. Él lo miró y le dijo. Oh Simon que son tan diferentes y sin embargo, nada ha cambiado, y allí? ¿Estás durmiendo con mi hija Marceline? Hudson-dijo con una sonrisa maligna. El rey del hielo se enojó al oír eso y tiró el poder del hielo en el Hudson, que dio la vuelta y comenzó a liberar el poder y el Rey llama negro comenzó a quemar todo. Eran fríos y viejos enemigos del rey, los tres reyes más cruel. Muerte intervino diciendo. Basta Hudson, Llama Rey y Rey del Hielo. -Los dos dejaron de atacar a escuchar la Muerte. Sé que no nos gusta, pero tenemos un problema grave. El Lich, el más malo de todos, él mató a Billy el héroe que elegimos y ahora tenemos que considerar otro héroe. -Los reyes eran tranquilas. El rey gobernaba frío. Está bien, pero no en mi castillo. Veamos esto en el Salón de los Reyes.

Mata a todos transportado a una habitación, había siete asientos, aunque sólo cuatro reyes para llenarlos. Muerte declarada. -Teniendo en cuenta que el rey de los humanos se ha ido, el padre ha fallecido y Iriscórnios Jujube volvió una república, sólo estamos nosotros. Como ahora estamos un número par el héroe tendrá que confiar en el voto de por lo menos tres reyes. Todos están de acuerdo. -Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, excepto el rey que estaba comiendo un pastel de crema. Todo el mundo lo miraba no podía creer que era tan incompetente. Dijo Hudson. -Yo voto por mi hija Marceline ser la nueva heroína. Llama-King está totalmente de acuerdo. Dijo el Rey del Hielo. Ella es demasiado joven para eso.

Hudson dijo enojado. Usted no tiene voz en que, dado que la vieja naturaleza, influye en sus decisiones! El frío rey era confuso y enojado. Dijo la Muerte. -No estoy de acuerdo, no podía luchar durante el día contra el Lich ya que ella es un vampiro ... Yo voto por Jake el perro que es potente y tiene una edad superior. -El Rey del Hielo de acuerdo, pero el Rey llama intervino diciendo. El perro no es lo suficientemente inteligente como para eso. -Todos parecían estar de acuerdo con el Rey Llama, dijo firmemente. -Yo voto en el novio de la princesa llama de mi hija. Finn lo humano, es poderoso, inteligente y que la edad no afecta a los humanos, ya que no son inmortales, crecerá. -Todo el mundo miró a las llamadas rey. Dijo King Frosty. -No estoy de acuerdo ... Él es muy joven también, pero estoy de acuerdo que es muy capaz, aun no queriendo que estuviera en peligro que voté por él. -La muerte y Hudson dijeron juntos. - No estoy de acuerdo. -Estaban en silencio por un momento y luego se levantó diciendo Muerte. - Voto a Ice Rey. Todo el mundo parecía-por la muerte y luego a King Cold, asombrado. Luego, continuó. Él fue el que realmente derrotó al Lich. Dijo Ice-King. Eso es una broma que nunca he vencido al Lich! Estoy fuera! Y entonces el rey de hielo desapareció corriendo.

Hudson dijo cívicamente. -Estoy de acuerdo, pero que el hombre no era el rey de hielo. Fue Simon Petrikov. Y ya no existe. -La muerte se levantó y dijo. -Sí, hay una sola manera de traerlo de vuelta. Su hija Marceline debe traer Simon espalda. Ayer lo consiguió por un tiempo, creo que se puede lograr. -Los tres reyes que quedan, incluso de acuerdo en que el Rey no tenía hielo. Así comenzó el plan.

El Rey del Hielo Goblin apareció en la ciudad en vez de en su castillo, caminaba sin rumbo, pensando en todo lo que había sucedido en esos días, todo el mundo sabía más que él mismo. Entró en una tienda para ver algo que le llamó la atención. Había un pequeño animal de peluche que se perdió por alguna razón le recordaba a Marceline. Entró en la tienda y compró el oso y un regalo para el cumpleaños de Gunter. Creo que van a disfrutar. Se fue hacia el reino Viando dulce.

Lejos Marceline estaba caminando un poco para vaciar la mente. Vio a Finn y la princesa llama en una reunión, Jake vio besando señora Iris, dueño Tromba Pig citas y luego dijo. -No es el amor joven. - Y luego vio Jujube conseguir un montón de chicos a la vez. Ella se rió y dijo con ironía. -Entonces soy insignificante y ella es una mojigata. Ella no dejaba de mirar y vio al rey del hielo se acerca Jujube, y luego Finn y Jake va a pegarle por cualquier razón y finalmente el rey de hielo huyó a su castillo. Entonces pensó. - "Oh Simon como me va a salvar?" - Ella vio el rey del hielo en su castillo en busca de uno de los platos de uso de la batería, luego recordó que se había quedado en casa. Luego se fue rápidamente a buscar el plato para darle al Rey del Hielo. Ella llegó a casa y tomó la bandeja de la batería. Y luego estaba de vuelta.

El rey de hielo sólo se había duchado y luego comenzó a tocar sus tambores. Comenzó a cantar cualquier mierda que era su mente. Después de unos minutos ensayando estaba viendo la tele con los pingüinos. Vio algunos dibujos animados ningún tomando una vieja marca de cerveza y comiendo papas fritas. Yo estaba bien con él hasta que alguien llama a tu puerta. Se puso de pie y dijo. -Aquí tienes, ahora va! Abrió la puerta y allí estaba Marceline con un hermoso vestido. Ice King sonrió y dijo. Bueno Marceline noche qué? Ella dijo que mis nervios. -Te fuiste una de las placas de la batería en mi casa ayer. Él vio y dijo. Oh, gracias. No quieres iniciar sesión? No estaba segura de si quería, pero él siempre la visitaba cuando estaba en movimiento y que nunca había visitado a su castillo. Al entrar pronto se dio cuenta que la decoración antigua que recuerda Simon era un antiguo y era muy aficionado a las cosas viejas. Entonces vieron numerosos libros de todos los géneros, sobre todo antes de la guerra, vieron sus muchos instrumentos musicales y una válvula viejo televisor conectado en cualquier canal, mientras que hubo una media lata de cerveza a la izquierda de la mesa con patatas fritas en el lado.

El Rey del Hielo puso el plato en la batería y trajo un bocadillo de Marceline, trajo jugo de fresa y patatas fritas llenas de salsa de tomate, porque sabía que Marceline gusta el color rojo. Dijo. ¿Quieres un bocadillo? Venga vamos a ver una película. Miró a la comida y sonrió, no sabía aún existía fritas. Y fue a ver una película vieja colección Ice King. Después de la mitad de la película King frío ya estaba dormido, porque él se había convertido tres latas de cerveza. Marceline estaba disfrutando la película. Luego pidió. ¿Dónde está el baño? Dijo Ice-King. -Si para los Derechos Humanos está en el segundo piso al lado de mi habitación. Si se trata de los pingüinos por todas partes. Marceline-hizo una mueca de disgusto y se levantó. Al llegar allí se lavaba las manos y se encontró a sí misma en el espejo. Se dijo miserablemente. -Qué estás haciendo? ¿Crees que sólo por estar con él, se recordará que usted? Ella salió del baño ya desanimados, pensando que no mostraría Simon para ella hoy.

Ella caminó por la habitación, pero en el camino hacia el pingüino Gunter detuvo señalando una puerta y diciendo. - "Whack" - Ella parecía confundido por la puerta. Al abrirla se sorprendió, tenía posters de ella y su banda, artículos, CDs y productos, sabía que el Rey del Hielo era un fan de ella, pero no sabía que era un gran fan. El rey llegó a la puerta y gritó. No es lo que estás pensando! Yo sólo soy un fan de ustedes no estoy planeando algo contra ti. Ella lo miró con curiosidad y dijo. ¿Por qué crees que me creo eso? Él se enojó y dijo. Bueno, es por eso que todos piensan ... Todo el mundo me odia a menos que ... Y yo no quiero que pases odiarme también. Ella lo vio llorar. Estaba triste porque ella en realidad había dejado técnicamente Simon ... Tanto miedo de hacerse daño se dio cuenta de la herida. Ella lo abrazó y le dijo. Oh. Te necesito tanto ... Simon Ella lo abrazó con fuerza.

El Rey del Hielo estaba confundido, pero no respondió el abrazo, preocupado Marceline. Él miró a los ojos y dijo. Sé que piensas que soy una ... Simon Pero yo no lo soy. Salió de la habitación y se dirigió a su habitación. Allí permaneció hasta que Marceline llamar, estaba llorando en la cama, se acercó y le dijo. -Simon ... Se volvió hacia ella y le dijo nada. Él acaba de recoger un paquete y se lo dio a ella y le dijo con tristeza. -Me encontré hace unos días y me acordé de ti. Ella abrió la caja y vio un toc, toc. Estaba confundida, vio que el rey dio el regalo equivocado y dijo. -No era a Gunter. Cogió otro regalo y se lo dio a ella. -Esto es para ti! Ella escepticismo abrió la caja y vio a un oso de peluche se desvaneció, los ojos de botón. Ella comenzó a llorar y un grito llamó diciendo. -Hambo! -Todo lo que había pasado vino a la mente, todos los recuerdos de Simon llegó a atormentarla. El rey vio a la chica triste y suavemente abrazó diciendo. Shh, es Marcy bien. Ella se detuvo y lo miró, la corona no estaba en su cabeza. Ella saltó sobre él y gritó. -Simon! Has vuelto!

Él sonrió y dijo. -Estás tan crecido ... Es tan bueno ver Misericordia, Yo amo a mi hijo. Incluso para un corto período de tiempo ... - La corona ya estaba brillando y volar hacia la cabeza. Marceline no podía perder de nuevo tomó la corona de devolver la cabeza y dijo. No esta vez! Yo ya soy mayor! No le quitará la única persona especial para mí! -Simon la miró y luego dijo a Marceline. No Marcy es muy peligroso! - Ella tiró la copa y dijo. Para obtener la Simon-usted tiene que matarme primero! -La corona fue hacia ella con las partes apuntando hacia el vientre de Marceline, y luego oyó el sonido de rasgadura de la piel, la sangre goteaba sobre la cama, mientras que una caída del cuerpo y gritar en voz alta fue dada. -Simon! Señaló Marceline el frente de la corona, y había cruzado su corazón, cayó inconsciente en la cama mientras Marceline corrió desesperadamente para ayudarle. Ella lloró. Simon-No te mueras! Te necesito conmigo! Ella estaba llorando y llorando desesperadamente. Simon y todo se volvió oscuro.

Continúa.


	9. La mentira es demasiado fácil

Simon se despertó en una habitación blanca, un hermoso jardín. Y vino una voz desde detrás de él y le dijo. -Es un placer conocerte al fin el famoso Simon Petrikov. Miró hacia atrás y vio a la Muerte que le sonreía. Entonces dijo Simon. Usted y la muerte no son? Se murió para salvar a Marceline ... -Muerte miró y dijo, sonriendo. Sí, habría muerto ... Si mi maestro no se veía para usted. Él quiere que destruyas el Lich, entonces me preguntó, y Hudson Fuego rey impidió su muerte nos ... Va a tener tres días libres como Simon en Petrikov OOO, después de que aparece el Lich y tienes que luchar contra él. Si no, vas a morir y él destruirá OOO, si usted gana, finalmente serán destruidos the Lich y usted volverá a ser el rey de hielo ... No tenemos poder para mantenerlo libre de la corona, sólo mi maestro tiene poder para ello. Petrikov aceptan? -Simon no quería porque sabía que no había esperanza para él, pero si madura Marceline iba a estar bien, y eso era todo lo que importaba. Dijo dado. -Yo lo haré!

La muerte se desvaneció, Simon pensó que sería despertar pronto, pero entonces oyó la voz que rondaba sus sueños. Ella dijo. -Simon ... Es tan bueno verte ... Se dio la vuelta y allí estaba su amada Betty, corrió y abrazó, pero ella le devolvió el abrazo. Entonces él me dijo. -Te he echado mucho de mi princesa. Te amo Betty ... Ella se apartó y dijo. -Yo no soy digno de tu amor Simon, te abandoné a medida que más me necesitabas. Sólo vine aquí para pedir disculpas y ... -Simon hizo callar con un beso y luego lloró. -Te perdono, está bien que quería ser justo otra vez. Ella lo miró y le dijo rotundamente. Lo siento Simon ... Pero yo no te amo más ... -El mundo de Simon rompió. Luego, continuó. Ah, otra persona que te ama más de lo que podía ... Y ella estará a su lado podía y se quedó. Así que os dejo a ella ... -Betty comenzó a desaparecer. Simon gritó. ¿TODAVÍA NO Te amo Betty! Sólo tú! -Pero ya era demasiado tarde, estaba despertando.

Marceline se había ocupado de Simon, tomó la corona de vestir y encerrado en las mazmorras del castillo. Ella estaba pidiendo a quien quisiera escucharlo para salvar Simon. Era tarde, así que dormía, pero no abandonó Simon, dormía a su lado y la abrazó con fuerza. Cerca del amanecer Simon despertó y sintió el olor dulce de Marceline a su lado con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. La primera vez que podía pensar lógicamente. Pensó en algo así como el tiempo que ha quedado atascado en el corazón, para ver Marceline claramente pensó que era algún lugar entre ocho y diez, se equivocó lamentablemente. Él pensó que debería tener diecinueve hasta veinte años. Lo cual era cierto, pero sólo en el cuerpo, porque ella lo había esperado durante más de mil años. Se dio cuenta de un pequeño animal de peluche entre ellos, vio lo poco que se desvaneció y parchado con los ojos equivocados. Cogió la muñeca y buscó el material de costura, incluso si este no es su castillo, él sabía exactamente dónde está el rey de hielo guardó.

Recogió el material de costura que desmontar con cuidado la muñeca comenzó a poner a continuación, volver a llenar parcheado todos los agujeros, poner nuevos ojos y la igualdad, y finalmente pintó de rojo de nuevo, no era nuevo, pero casi nuevo. Cogió la muñeca y porque junto con Marceline y se estaba preparando algo para ella para comer. Mareline despertó treinta minutos cuando Simón vio no la desesperación, lloró por él. -Simon! Y de repente vio a un hombre con el pelo castaño, ojos marrones, rapado, juego delgado limpio y se precipita hacia la puerta con el desayuno en la mano. Gritó. Marcy, ¿de acuerdo? Se sorprendió por Marceline, que Simón no lo sabía, y sabía que no se puede decir que ella voló hacia él y lo abrazó con fuerza. Ella lloró sobre su cuello y lloró. -Pensé que te había perdido! Él la abrazó y le dijo. Marcy-que nunca me va a perder realmente, aunque la corona todavía me controlaba todavía estaría cerca de ti. Ella se abrazó con él en lo que puede y le rogó que no era otro de sus sueños. Después de treinta minutos en la cama abrazando Marceline gobernados. Eso no es un sueño nuevo es Simon? Ella preguntó, sus ojos llorosos. Él sonrió y respondió. No esta vez, mi reina. Yo estoy aquí para ti. Cogió su largo pelo y la besó.

Simon le preguntó. Lo siento por haber estado fuera durante todos estos años. Por lo menos ha crecido también. ¿Cuántos años tienes ahora? Diecinueve o veinte? Me alejé por diez años o más? A medida que la guerra terminó? -Marceline se sorprendió, se esperaba que confundió a su apariencia, pero lo que si dijo la verdad? ¿Cómo reaccionaría al saber que ahora era un vampiro? Pensaría que era un bicho raro? Ella sacudió la cabeza y pensó. - ". No Simon nunca haría eso" Él la miró confundido. Luego se recompuso y dijo. Tengo dieciocho años-Simon y usted no tiene que preocuparse por el tiempo que se escapó. Has vuelto para mí mi rey. - Siguió abrazándolo con fuerza, hasta que vio la cama en el juguete de su amado hijo, pero fue totalmente restaurado.

Simon se dio cuenta y sonrió. -He restaurado esta mañana! Espero que lo disfruten. Ella tomó el Hambo y comenzó a abrazar Simon lo echa en la cama, como Marceline quiso besar a Simon ahora, pero ella controla de inmediato, tanto como ella le gustaba, sabía que nunca podría sustituir a Betty en su corazón:. Si no podía ser su amado, estaba feliz de ser un amigo y como una hija para él. Después de unos minutos empezó a comer el café que hizo por ella.

Cuando de repente Gunter entró por la puerta. Simon no le gustaba pingüinos y sabía cuando Marceline era un niño que amaba, pero algo lo pidió. ¿Qué pasa colega? -Gunter miró y se acercó. Subió a la cama y miró a Marceline y dijo. - "Diviértete" - Marceline preocupado respondió. -Se trata de Gunter Ice King! Él volvió a la normalidad. -Simon era increíble ver el nombre del pingüino. Gunter miró a Simón y le abrazó. Simon le devolvió el abrazo y le dijo. -Siempre quise un hijo llamado Gunter. -Marceline sonrió y dijo rotundamente. Lo sé ... Siempre quise ... No se atrevió a decir. ella miró el hacha y la mentira y dijo. -Toca una canción con usted. - Ella mintió tanto como él quería decir la verdad no podía, es demasiado fácil mentir, mientras que decir la verdad es imposible.

Simon dejó caer el pingüino se levantó y dijo, sonriendo. - Siempre quise tocar una canción con su viejo ¿no? En retrospectiva, no soy tan viejo tengo 25 años, así que digamos que su joven. Gunter tiene algún instrumento que conozco juegan aquí? -El pingüino se los llevó a la sala de música, y no mostró la batería y el teclado. Simon sonrió y dijo. -Prefiero que improvisar o hacer un cover? -Marceline tuvo una gran idea, tomó el bajo y dijo. Hay una canción que me gusta cantar para ti Simon. Estaba confundido, pero asintió con la cabeza. Así dijo Marceline. -Usted me cantó una hermosa canción en mi cumpleaños, en honor a lo que sentías por mí. Me gustaría responder con eso. Vi que te gusta James Brown para. -Marceline comenzó a jugar, Simon reconoció la música y acompañado en la batería, mientras Gunter toca el teclado lo mejor que pudo.

Marceline se acercó a Simón y se sentó a su lado. Aunque más lento y con calma le cantaba.

Cuando terminó con los ojos empapados, y Simon también. Ella le dejó abajo y saltó sobre él gritando. -Prométeme que no me dejarás más! PROMESA! Ella era realmente desesperada para despertar y darse cuenta de que era sólo un sueño. Simon negó con firmeza y dijo. -Yo nunca te dejaré. No prometió, derramó una lágrima y pesaba miserablemente. - "La mentira es demasiado fácil." - Gunter llorar y miró a la escena, dijo. -Diviértete! -Marceline repente se dio cuenta que era Simón, y Gunter y pensó miserablemente. - "Soy un extraño, Betty era estar en mi lugar ... Lo sentimos Simon, pero no puedo dejar de amarte. . " Lloró mucho sentido horrible.

Después de ser abrazado y llorando mucho, era casi mediodía, por lo que decidió llevarla a almorzar en algún lugar. Marceline estaba preocupado Simon descubre cómo se quedó atascado en la corona caja de resonancia que no podía perder, pero que nunca podría decir que no a Simon. Y él no podía decir cuánto tiempo tenía, porque no quería verla sufrir más, porque era muy fácil mentir.

Continúa


	10. Verdad y Angústia

Espero que les gusten. kkk

Era la hora del almuerzo y Simon no tenía comida en su castillo. Así que se fueron a la casa de Marceline para el almuerzo en el camino hablaban sobre codicioso, Marceline habló de sus amigos, su banda y todo, tratando de ocultar el hecho del tiempo que ella estaba viva y en la corona. Marceline dijo a sus amigos sobre héroes Finn y Jake, a continuación, Simon pensó que sería bueno para ayudar a la derrota del Lich. Marceline quería que durara para siempre, no importa si es o no estaba relacionado con ella, lo que importaba era que estaba a su lado para siempre.

De vuelta a casa a Marceline, Simon encontró interesante la forma en que la casa era hermosa y ordenada. Marceline en tiempos de guerra era muy descuidado. Nunca dejes que nada organizado, Simon se sintió orgulloso. Se fue a la cocina a preparar el almuerzo cuando Marceline se detuvo y dijo. -Si crees que Simon va? Él sonrió y dijo. -Hacer que nuestro almuerzo. Lo intentó de nuevo, pero ella seguía diciendo. -Usted Vizita. Nos preparamos para usted. Él preguntó con curiosidad. -Puede usted cocinar? Ella lo miró tan nervioso como avergonzado y respondió. -Vi a cocinar cuando era sin ti, yo empecé a practicar para sobrevivir. - Se sentía horrible escuchar eso.

Simon se sentó tranquilamente en el sofá esperando Marceline. Ella estaba tratando de hacer la mejor comida posible, pero no tenía mucha habilidad. Simon estaba cansando de ver la televisión, no tenía un programa que sabía. Entonces decidió dar un paseo por la casa, subió al segundo piso y vio la Marceline habitación. Fue muy agradable y limpio, la cama parecía que había sido usado. Miró y vio a un estudio de grabación y en ella vio un libro sobre la mesa de grabación sonrió y dijo. -Debe de ser la música de Marceline. Abrió el libro, pero no tenía letra a la música, a frases comunes, comenzó a leer la última página para ver lo que era:

"Hola, hace un tiempo que no escribo, pero hoy ha sido muy estresante. Simon no me recuerde, él vino aquí en busca de ayuda en una canción para ganar los corazones de las princesas. Hace mil años, tres meses, dos semanas y dos días y medio desde que me dejó. Y todavía lo extraño mucho. Me sentía muy mal al saber que él todavía estaba arreglando las princesas y su solicitante locura estaba arrepentido de su soledad, pero luego todo cambió ... Le mostré la canción que escribió para mí y cantar juntos. Cuando terminamos regresó por unos minutos de ser quien era y yo estaba super feliz, finalmente me di cuenta que si me acerco a él, en lugar de tratar de protegerme de la tristeza, tal vez, sólo tal vez mi rey me volvió a recordar, quédate conmigo otra vez y quizá por fin se da cuenta mis sentimientos hacia él. Hasta el día siguiente ".

Simon dejó de leer tensa y él no lo podía creer. Marceline vio que estaba en el sofá y corrió a buscarlo cuando vio a Simón llegó con su diario y luego sintió que su dolor de corazón que no podía creer. Trató de imaginar lo que leía. Él la miró y dijo con calma-. -Lo que está escrito es verdad? Ella empezó a temblar y dijo tartamudeando. -Si ... Sí Simon c ... cada palabra es verdad. Se dirigió hacia ella y entonces ella fue presa del pánico. Quería correr y correr solo, pero al mirar hacia otro lado. Simon puso su mano sobre su hombro y le dijo rotundamente. Marcy-Mírame y dime la verdad ... Tenía coraje, ella se quedó temblando luego respondió. No puedo ... Simon I. .. Tú ... No pudo decir más, luego sintió un beso en la mejilla. La soltó y se alejó, y luego se puso a llorar, pensó que iba a dejarla.

Pero él la abrazó con fuerza. Ella sintió que las lágrimas cayendo sobre su cuello que realmente asombrado, Simon no era un hombre para llorar. Se apretó más a él después oyó la voz ronca. Lo siento Marcy ... Nunca quise dejarla sola, y mucho menos durante mil años, y yo no ... Hizo una pausa y ella no podía decir nada. Él sabía que no era lo que ella quería oír, pero la verdad que no podía hacer ni decir nada más, nunca mirado Marceline de esta manera y que sólo tendría dos días más de cordura luego desaparecen de nuevo y no quería empezar algo que sólo me duele. Así que se soltó y dijo. -Tengo que ir a Marcy. Disculpe. -Simon bajó las escaleras y se dirigió hacia su castillo para prepararse para la batalla y luego pedir ayuda para estos chicos Finn y Jake. Marceline seguía apoyado en la pared que no soportar más, se quedó en el suelo llorando violentamente, abrazó a sus propias piernas y gritando, llorando, sollozando y temblando sólo podía pensar en una cosa. -Me encanta Simon. Ella sólo quería desaparecer en ese momento.

Llegó a su castillo y allí se encontró con el estallido de portal, había Finn y Jake gritando a la torre. Rey del Hielo lo que hiciste con Marceline vernos allí desde el día que fuiste a su casa! -Simon se acercó a los chicos detrás y dijo. Buenas tardes, necesito tu ayuda. -Se miraron Simon y recordados de la cinta. Finn rápidamente sacó su espada y le dijo. -Lo que hiciste con Marceline! -Simon dijo simplemente. Ella está en casa. Hice lo que era mejor para ella. Tengo que derrotar al Lich para protegerlo. Entró en el castillo seguido de Finn y Jake.

Simon dijo rápidamente. -Gunter! Tome la corona. -Gunter era la mazmorra y se llevó la corona. Finn y Jake trató de romper la puerta del castillo, mientras que Simon estaba sosteniendo la corona en su cinturón. Cuando Finn y Jake entraron Simon atacó ferozmente. Acaba de cumplir y con el poder del hielo los tiró, Simon luchó mucho mejor que el Rey del Hielo. Los chicos estaban en el suelo tratando de levantarse, pero Simon los retuvieron y le dijeron. -Necesito tu ayuda para derrotar al Lich. ¿Puedo confiar en su cuidado? Él asintió en silencio. Entonces dijo Simon. Gran preparar que me está dando el equipo salimos mañana mis amigos entendieron héroes? - Finn y Jake quería derrotar a Lich, pero estaban más preocupados por Marceline. Así que decidieron ir a su casa.

Al llegar a su casa, se abrió la puerta y no había nadie. Subieron al segundo piso y allí estaba en el suelo llorando desconsoladamente con una botella de bebida en la mano. Finn y Jake la levantaron y la llevaron a la cama, y le preguntaron preocupados. ¿Qué ha pasado Marceline? Lo que Simon hizo? -Marceline miró con ojos apagados y respondió. He ... Leyó mi diario era sin embargo ... Yo sabía que no volvería a mis sentimientos, pero ... Todavía lo amo mucho. Ella gritó mientras abrazaba Hambo con Finn y Jake trató de consolarla. Dijo Jake. Él te ama Marcy ... De lo contrario, no se arriesgaría su vida para derrotar al Lich nuevo y justo para salvarte ... Sólo él realmente amaba a Betty y probablemente miedo de perderte, así como perdida. Finn vio esa escena, y lo que lo sorprendió, nunca había visto Marceline debilitado. Dijo Finn. -Voy a hablar con Simon. Y salía de la habitación, pero entonces oyó algo que le hizo llorar y Jake. Marceline, dijo entre lágrimas. -Quiero que mi rey!

Mientras tanto, en el castillo, Simon ya estaba completamente equipado que estaba con la corona, la espada de hielo, y un libro de hechizos. Cuando Finn llegó corriendo y gritó con enojo a Simon. ¿Cómo puede usted hacer esto a ella! Ella realmente te ama! -Simon lo miró y le dijo. -No puedo Finn. Yo soy mayor que ella, que siempre he sido su padre, hermano y amigo, pero nunca pensé en nada más que eso! Simon Finn perforado tan fuerte como pudo. -He visto sus cintas despedidos. Vi que usted dijo Betty, sé que te arrepientes de lo que no quería pasar por eso Marceline ... Pero Simon nunca vi una chica ama a un hombre tanto ... Créeme que sé que me salvó princesas todos los días, la mayoría de ellos tienen un enamorado de mí, tomando mi pareja llama princesa, que me quiere tanto como yo la amo. I fifteen'm no soy un maestro en ello, pero veo que no importa a donde vaya o lo que haga será Marceline está allí para usted.

Simon alzó la voz y dijo. ¡Exactamente! Se siente así que me ocuparé de ella cuando nadie más lo haría, me encanta Marceline como una hija, pero ella sólo tiene un complejo de Elektra para mí! No puede ser! No está bien. Él miró en un espejo y dijo a continuación. En otras circunstancias, tal vez sin esta corona y los dos de nosotros estábamos mortal o inmortal, pero hasta no dar ... -Simon bajó la cabeza. Finn lo miró y le dijo. -Si no luchas por ello ahora, ¿por qué ella luchó durante todos estos años? Finn salió de la habitación dejando al rey muy conflictiva, por lo que Simon tomó la corona y dijo. -Hudson ... Tenemos que hablar. La sala se oscureció y Simon desapareció.

En la casa de Marceline que había dejado de llorar, pero aún así estaba muy equivocado. Jake oyó un ruido y me dijo. Tenemos que ir a la Lich llega pasado mañana tenemos que prepararnos. -Marceline guardó silencio. Jake volvió a decir. Tomos-Marceline para ir si usted consigue Lich Simon no luchará para que no vaya a lastimarse. -Marceline quería saltar en frente del sol a desaparecer, pero se acordó de un viejo recuerdo.

Flash Back.

Luego pidió a este momento tan sonrojada. - ¿Quién es Betty? - Esta pregunta tiene aún más miedo de Simon, pero sabía que se merecía saber Marceline. Entonces, dijo. -Betty era mi novia ... Él tomó el medallón y le mostró una foto. - Esta es Betty, mi princesa es ... Por lo menos, será una vez más cuando la encuentre y convencerla de que venga de nuevo a mí. Marceline-lo miró con tristeza en sus ojos y dijo. Ella es muy especial para ti ¿no? Ella es una persona especial? -Dijo la chica ya en lágrimas. Él vio la tristeza en ella y se apresuró a decir con una sonrisa. -Oh. Marcy sabes que eres muy especial para mí también! Se seca las lágrimas y dijo. -Usted es una parte muy importante de mi vida ... Y yo nunca te dejaré a nadie ... Nunca me olvidaré de ti. Ella lo miró con un brillo en sus ojos y dijo. Bueno, en ese caso ... Voy a ser tu princesa en lugar de Betty! Ella dijo con una voz decidida. Simon la miró sorprendido, pero luego comenzó a reír, dejando Marceline triste. Entonces, dijo. Ra, Ra, Ra ... ¡Qué buena broma, Marceline lo que está diciendo es muy divertido! Él vio la angustia en sus ojos. Entonces, dijo. Marcy-Lo siento, no me he reído ... Pero no te ves como una princesa, es más como una reina. Ella se sonrojó ante eso. Luego sonrió y puso su mirada en él, por lo que continuó. - Princesas siempre necesita ser salvado por alguien, son débiles y mucha protección exactitud ... Serás como una reina, es una chica dulce que un día llegaría a ser una mujer hermosa, fuerte e independiente ... Me encantaría ver que sucede, cuando sucede, espero estar allí para verme y aún más orgulloso de ti. Ella miró profundamente a los ojos y estrechar su mano contra su rostro, dijo. -Sí! Voy a ser una reina! Voy a ser la mejor reina ... "Y haré de ti mi rey ...". - Esta última parte, añadió mentalmente.

Fin del Flash Back.

Marceline se levantó cogió su hacha y dijo con voz firme y alta. Voy a mi rey! Ella voló con Jake detrás de ella.

Continúa.

Comentários son sempre bien venidos. kkkk


End file.
